


Purgaytory: Part Five

by planiforidjit



Series: Purgaytory [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benstiel, Blowjobs, Fingering, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planiforidjit/pseuds/planiforidjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny and Castiel get to know each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgaytory: Part Five

Benny and Cas stand by the mouth of the cave while Dean sleeps. “You don’t like me,” Benny says, studying the angel intently.

Cas draws a symbol in the dirt with his foot and erases it. “I don’t trust you.”

“Right. It has nothing to do with the fact that I’m sleeping with him?“

Cas raises his eyebrow. "I know my place,” he says, walking away.

Benny’s cheeks heat. Cas’s place has been at Dean’s side for so long and Benny is just a recent addition. Benny has a feeling that if Dean had to choose between them, he’d be on the losing end. He turns to follow Cas. “So you’re telling me that you’re not the slightest bit jealous that I’ve had him multiple times? How long have you two been holding back?”

“That’s none of your business.”

Benny smirks. “That long?”

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand our connection,” Cas drawls.

Benny growls, crowding Cas up against a tree. “You think I don’t care about him? I’m not risking my ass for a pretty face.”

“No, you’re risking your ass for a ride back to the mortal world,” Cas shoots back.

“That’s not all it is anymore.”

“Right.”

“Look, angel—“

“Don’t call me that, vampire.”

“I ain’t ashamed of what I am, brother,” Benny retorts. “And I haven’t heard any complaints from Dean lately, either. You eager to see why?”

“No.”

“Really? Because I can feel your cock on my thigh, sweetheart, and you’re definitely interested.”

Cas snarls and turns them abruptly, slamming Benny up against the tree instead. “You flatter yourself.”

“No need when your body is doing it for me.”

“Who says this erection is for you?”

“Nursing a boner for your boyfriend even when he isn’t around? That’s sweet.”

Cas’s hips jerk at the mere mention of Dean. “Shut up,” he snaps again, palming Benny through his pants.

“You don’t need to sweet talk me, angel, I’m already on board.”

Cas yanks Benny’s fly open and sinks to his knees. “You fuck Dean’s mouth?” he mutters, biting at Benny’s hips.

“Yeah.”

“He swallows you down?”

“Every time.”

“Good,” Cas says, taking Benny’s cock into his mouth.

Benny moans, his hips rocking forward, fucking into Cas’s mouth. “Is that what this is? You putting yourself in Dean’s place since you can’t put yourself in him?” he rasps. Cas glares up at him, eyes dark and blown wide with lust. “Shit, Cas. I can see why he likes you.”

Cas pulls off slowly, letting Benny’s dick pop loudly from his mouth. “You talk too much,” he says, unzipping his fly and fisting his own cock.

“That’s a new complaint.”

Cas rolls his eyes and licks up the underside of Benny’s cock. “Am I as good as Dean?” he asks, running his tongue around the ridge of Benny’s head.

“He’s not so clinical about it.”

“Dean isn’t clinical about anything,” Cas points out, before swallowing Benny down again. He doesn’t stop Benny from thrusting into his mouth, and relaxes his throat to take Benny even deeper. Benny’s hands wind into his hair, holding his head steady as he rolls his hips in rhythm.

“Fuck your mouth is good,” Benny moans.

Cas swallows around Benny, drawing a sigh from him, and slides his free hand back behind his balls. Benny shouts as the angel strokes and presses the sensitive patch of skin between his balls and his ass, occasionally wandering back to tease his rim, his fingers impossibly slick. Cas’s hand doesn’t still on his own dick as he hollows his cheeks and works his tongue. It’s not long before Benny comes, thrusting hard into Cas’s mouth and pouring down his throat.

Cas pulls off unceremoniously, his hand still working his own cock.

“Fucking hell, Cas,” Benny pants, leaning against the tree. “How are you still going? I’ve got three hundred years of experience and I can’t last that long.”

“Discipline,” is the short reply.

Benny can’t take his eyes off Castiel’s cock. “Hey,” he says, suddenly. “You know what I usually do for Dean?”

Cas pauses momentarily. “What?”

Benny grins and tucks his cock back into his pants. “Here, I’ll trade places.”

Cas stares at him, considering.

“Dean didn’t trust me at first, either. He’s gotten over that.”

Cas stands. “Okay.”

“Face the tree.” Benny kneels behind Cas as he braces his hands against the trunk of the tree. Gingerly, he traces a finger through the cleft of Cas’s ass, feeling the muscles jumping under his skin. He spreads Cas’s cheeks and traces the angel’s hole with his tongue. The pitch of Cas’s breaths jumps and he arches his back, pressing his entrance against Benny’s mouth. Benny worms his tongue into the tight heat, and he can hear the slick slide of Cas’s hand on his cock.

“Fuck, yes,” Cas grunts. “More, more.”

Benny slides a finger in beside his tongue, and Cas yells. He pulls back, slightly, teasing Cas’s rim with his tongue as he pumps his finger in and out of him slowly. Cas pulls on his own dick, thinking of Dean, shaking under Benny’s ministrations and moaning Benny’s name. He thinks of Dean taking Benny’s fingers and coming so hard he actually prayed to Cas. He flicks his wrist like Dean always did during their furtive encounters in the Impala, revels in the heat coiling between his legs.

Cas comes with a grunt, Benny’s tongue inside of him. Benny moans, half-hard again, but Cas relaxes away from him, slipping forward against the tree. Automatically, Cas reaches down to pull his pants up.

“Just a quickie in the woods, then?” Benny chuckles.

“I still don’t trust you,” Cas says. “Orgasm or no.” He walks back to the cave.

“You’re welcome,” Benny grumbles. He gets up and

**Author's Note:**

> Look! Tumblr! www.planiforidjit.tumblr.com


End file.
